The Kiss
by one quick sting
Summary: "The happiness of life is made up of minute fractions - the little, soon forgotten charities of a kiss or a smile, a kind look or heartfelt compliment." BBRae fluff oneshot


You sit on the roof. The stars are bright in the sky, and a full moon has risen in the east. Your eyes are closed, however; you don't see these wonderful sights. You focus your energy; you can't afford any slip ups. You can't afford to let yourself lose control; you know the consequences and you're not willing to pay them.

The night is different. There is a hum in your veins, and you can't focus on anything. You keep trying to meditate, but it just won't come. Your mind has too many thoughts in it, and your heart feels as if it may explode. This disturbance isn't the first you've felt, but it is the worst yet. Suppressing your emotions is second nature by now, but something is trying to burst forth and take over. You believe that Happy has had too much caffeine.

"Rae?"

You wince at the nickname. Your name is Raven, not Rae. You hate nicknames, and the only bit of you that enjoys them would definitely be Happy. Life would be so different if you allowed Happy the free-range she begs for, but you refuse. You are Raven; you are not Happy.

"I'm meditating."

Your voice is monotonous and dull. You want to be left alone; your teammates shouldn't be up this late and on the roof. It is the reason that you are there, yourself. You know that if it were anyone but him, you could be alone. But he is just too stubborn for you, and he refuses to give up.

You can feel his presence beside you, but you still don't open your eyes or turn. Your heart beats louder in your chest. It is all you can hear; it's all that you focus on as you feel him sit next to you. You will it to silence itself; you're sure that he can hear it. His instincts and senses are sharper than most; he has to be able to hear your heart beat fast.

There is a long silence. You know he is there, and you know that he's not going away. At last, you open your eyes and turn a little to face your annoyance. You are greeted with a toothy grin, his startlingly white fang standing out vividly against his green skin in the moonlight.

"What do you want?"

Your heartbeat needs to go away. You need _him_ to go away. You need him to stop smiling at you like that. You need… You don't know what you need anymore. You can feel emotions bubbling beneath your skin, dying to escape and to release.

Suddenly, your hand is grabbed by a green hand. You feel your heart stop, if only for a moment, and you nearly choke on your own saliva as you swallow hard. His eyes shift from light and teasing to concerned and confused, and he has grabbed your hand to be sure that you are okay. That's the only reason.

He wears his emotions on his sleeve. You feel them, and you wish you could show yours, as well. But yours are much more dangerous than his, and you are too afraid to unleash them all.

You can feel his hand on yours; warm, comforting, and secure. He holds it for much too long, every second ingraining itself into your mind subconsciously. You know what he is going to do a second before he makes a move.

As he leans forward, you flinch back. Uncrossing your legs, you stand and turn to leave. His voice makes you stop.

"You don't have to be afraid."

He is not judgmental, or condescending. He is sincere, and you know he cares for you. He cares for you deeply, despite knowing that you would never return the feelings. You close your eyes and turn your head away from him, trying to stop any emotion from escaping. It's impossible. It is too powerful.

He has stood, and he moves next to you. He takes your hand again, and lifts your chin slowly, turning you to face him. This time, he leans forward, cupping your face in his hand, and, even though you are afraid of what might happen, you let him.

His lips touch yours; it isn't forceful, or rough. It isn't long, and drawn out. It is just a kiss, as simple as that. It is sweet and easy, and it feels _natural. _He is your annoyance; nearly a bane of your existence. But you know, deep down, that he is more than that. He is more than just a friend and teammate to you, as much as you wish it weren't true; as much as you run away from it.

You let yourself sink into it, and for a moment, you are beyond yourself. You forget your fears, and you forget your legacy. You let your inhibitions fall away. You are no longer a demoness, or an empath… you are not even a Titan anymore.

You are just a person… You are Raven, and he is Beast Boy.

You have abandoned yourself…

For now you can simply be.

**Author's Note:** So I just had this idea and started writing. It's just a bit of fluff about BB and Rae. I'd love it if you would review! 3 This is my first thing ever posted on here, since I started over here. I think my writing has improved a lot, and I plan on writing and completing (for once) a TT story. Wish me luck! And if you can come up with a better story title, it'd be much appreciated.

double heart


End file.
